Creature of the Night
by ChinaE
Summary: Beware the Darkness of Dead Souls. Uploaded again. Rating Changed
1. Default Chapter

Title: Creatures of the Night.  
Author: Erika  
Email: funhapjoy@yahoo.com  
Fandom: Smallville/Queen of the Damned.  
Beta: Pollyanna.  
Summary: Beware the darkness of dead souls.  
  
Author's Note: The actress who played Cassandra Castle in the episode 'Drone' also played Jessie Reeves in QoTD.  
  
ClarkLex Fest challenge: Lex is attacked in Metropolis and becomes a vampire. It turns out that supernatural fangs can break Clark's skin and much sex and blood ensues. (Midnight)  
  
ClexFest found at: http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest  
  
Personal Website:  
http://www.geocities.com/carlajanep/Erika/EEpart00.html  
  
~oo00oo~  
  
It was past midnight by the time Lex walked into 'Vampyres' a nightclub located on Manhattan Island. Word had it, there were certain pleasures to be found here. The kind that attracted the bored sons and daughters of wealthy businessmen with too much time on their hands, and too much money to spend.  
  
He walked around the dance floor, among its fringes, recognizing some of the people in attendance. Once, long ago, he would have known them all but three years spent in Smallville building his own empire had kept him far too busy to participate or indulge in these kinds of scenes.  
  
Incredible, Lex thought as he leaned against the bar, less than fifteen minutes had passed and he was already bored, missing the quietness of Smallville. He ordered a beer at the bar and again turned back to the club scene, swirling the drink before him, watching the bodies mingling on the dance floor, using the music as a precursor to other things.  
  
As he continued to watch, little did Lex know that he had caught the attention of a creature newly made.  
  
~oo00oo~  
  
For as long as she remembered Jessie had wanted to be a vampire. To be Immortal. To be a creature of the night.  
  
A smile formed upon her lips. Long ago, as a child, sitting on her mother's lap, she would listen intently to her mother's voice reading to her the chronicles of the vampires known to be active in those days. Books taken from the Talamansca library. Sometimes copies of diaries left behind by these mystical creatures that ruled the night. Feeding Jessie's fascination and in time becoming her passion, her obsession.  
  
She leaned back against Lestat's still form. Welcoming his embrace. They needed to feed again. She needed to feed, she thought, as she looked down at their clasped hands, at the purplish tint along their fingernails.  
  
Jessie turned to nip along her lover's throat. Lestat was older than her and far more powerful. He didn't need to feed as often and when he did feed he was able to store the blood within him for a far longer period of time.  
  
"Lover," she cooed, feeling one of Lestat's hands along her hips, the other guiding her head back to his throat.  
  
He tasted so sweet, she thought, feeling the cool blood flow down her throat. She pressed her body closer to his, rubbing herself against him, like a cat in heat.  
  
Lestat breathed into her ear, murmuring softly, "No more, child." But she still sucked greedily, ignoring his command until he forced her away from him, eyes flashing red in warning.  
  
Eyes that swept past her...something had caught his interest, she thought, watching the way he licked his lips, running his tongue along his teeth, eyes focusing, mouth murmuring one word, "Feast."  
  
Jessie looked behind her, at first not noticing anything out of the norm, until her gaze came to rest upon a lone figure standing apart from the rest.  
  
"Get him for me, Jessie," Lestat requested, pressing his mouth into her hair. "Bring him to me." His voice was but a whisper. "Let him be the banquet on which we feed tonight. Let me taste his skin. His screams."  
  
With those words now echoing within her, Jessie walked toward her intended victim, catching his gaze, feeling the intensity of his eyes, knowing that before the night ended he would beg for mercy.  
  
~oo00oo~  
  
Just as Lex headed toward the exit, he noticed from a distance a familiar face. Cassandra Castle. He smiled welcoming this respite. He watched as she walked toward him, the crowd parting, allowing her passage.  
  
If he didn't know any better, he could almost say that she was stalking him as if he were prey. Lex admired the view, the figure of a woman who knew both her worth and appeal.  
  
When she reached him, her hands came to rest just above his heart. She then traced his collarbone through his shirt, his shoulders, circling him.  
  
"Come, Ms. Castle, I thought..." and he was abruptly pushed back to the bar. Her teeth gently pulling on his lower lip, one of her hands just resting along his crotch, petting it, while the other hand traced a path from the back of his ear to his Adam's apple.  
  
When they kissed it was as though time had stood still. Lex could feel the beating of his heart, and when she finally released him, allowed him to breathe, Lex found himself as if in a trance.  
  
"Cassandra?"  
  
"You are exquisite," she murmured as she continued to caress him through his silk shirt, rubbing and pinching at his nipple. "Tell me your name," was her request.  
  
Lex blinked, and smirked knowingly at the woman in front of him. "So," his voice dropped, getting huskier by the word, "we are playing that game." He replied, raising her right hand and licking its palm, "Luthor. Lex Luthor."  
  
"Luthor," she repeated, testing the name on her lips and as if liking the sound she bent toward Lex, purring the name along his throat, creating goosebumps along Lex's skin.  
  
"Come," she said, pulling back, motioning him to follow her, and follow her he did, out of the club, into a dark alley, not realizing until it was too late that something seemed different about her. Before he was able to break from her spell, he was embraced from behind, a tall male figure held him in place, then tilted his head to the side and Lex was bitten. Before he was able to scream, his attacker's incisors broke through Lex's skin.  
  
~oo00oo~  
  
Rarely had Lestat met a human so worthy of the vampyre embrace. The boy welcomed his touch, gasped and moaned whenever Lestat sank his teeth into him. And he bled so prettily, silken skin aglow, hairless body sensitive to touch and eyes that seemed to feed on the very darkness within the vampire.  
  
Lestat again kissed this man-child, swallowing the boy's scream as Jessie ran her nails along his back, Lestat knew he had already developed a fascination with the mortal. With the quick rise and fall of the boy's chest. With his rebirth.  
  
For while Lestat ruled the night as Hades to the dead, this child was its phoenix, dying and reviving each time he was bled dry. Each time reborn, mortal.  
  
It was as though the boy sought death as he sought life.  
  
Lestat licked the boy's plum lips, tasting the saltiness of the tears, mixed with blood, and thrust again into that willing body that seemed to be made just for this.  
  
As Lestat again marked this body, this man who healed far too quickly for his liking, he decided then and there he would make another child, one worthy of his legacy.  
  
~oo00oo~  
  
Lex had stopped screaming hours ago. His voice had died on him and all he was able to now do was breathe.  
  
He was between them. Between Cassandra and her lover, who manoeuvred him as if he was but a broken doll.  
  
Every time Lestat thrust into him, Lex got buried deeper into Cassandra to the point that he no longer knew where he ended and they began. As Lex twisted, seeking further contact, through half-closed eyes he noted that the sheets were soaked in blood. His blood and he did not care. Nothing mattered to him. Not LexCorp. Not Clark. Nothing but this, hanging between life and death.  
  
As he was again bitten, each of his lovers feeding on him, Cassandra's teeth just above his heart, Lestat's along his throat, fucking him, milking him, tormenting Lex, he gasped, eyes rolled back, once again dying but unlike the other times Lex tasted blood on his lips and wondered...  
  
~oo00oo~  
  
It was mid afternoon, when Clark visited the mansion to deliver the produce. As he strolled through its corridors, he found it strange that all the drapes were closed, shutting away the sunlight from outside.   
Walking into Lex's library, Clark was attacked from behind. He let out a yelp, in surprise, and he soon found himself on the floor writhing beneath Lex who held him pinned to the ground.  
  
No matter what he tried to do, Clark could not get Lex off of him. Lex who seemed paler than usual, whose eyes glowed brightly and who was cool to the touch.  
  
"Lex, this isn't you. Lex!" Clark was licked and nipped until he forgot everything but the feeling of his friend's hand along his skin, rubbing, caressing spots that caused Clark to arch into that cool body.  
  
"Clark," Lex said sounding hoarse, his body moving away from him, as if Lex was finally coming out of a trance. Lex then stood and looked at Clark as though seeing him for the first time. "Get out of here,  
Clark." The words were spoken, concern and dread written on Lex's face.  
  
"No." Clark braced himself, pushing away his own fears. Getting himself off the floor, Clark said, "Tell me what's wrong.  
  
"I..."  
  
And his friend turned from him, walking toward the windows, hand on the closed red drapes. "Leave. Please." Voice quivering, sounding somewhat broken, Lex leaned against the drapes as if gathering his strength.  
  
"You can tell me," Clark ventured to say. "I won't run whatever it is."  
  
Lex laughed, the sound carrying across the room, sounding bitter to Clark ears.  
  
"It is not that easy." Lex answered.  
  
"It never is between us." Clark said as he cautiously stepped towards him.  
  
Lex just smiled sadly as he opened the drapes, letting in the sun.  
  
For a brief moment, Lex's skin glowed, as if he was being burned from within, and as Clark rushed to save him, protect him, dragging the heavy drapes down on them, Clark heard something he realized had been  
missing since he entered the room. He heard Lex's heart beating, slowly at first until it settled into a steady rhythm.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"God..."  
  
Clark now looking down at Lex, who was sprawled beneath him, bent his head down and licked the scar on Lex's upper lip. Feeling his friend tremble, Clark gathered Lex closer to him, pushing the drapes and clothes out of the way, giving into his need to touch Lex and reassure himself that everything was now all right, that whatever had possessed his friend, was now gone.  
  
Later, if Clark felt those bites Lex nipped along his throat come close to penetrating his skin, he ignored it, concentrating instead on the feeling of Lex within him, warm to the touch, moaning Clark's name repeatedly as though he was chanting a prayer. A prayer of thanks.  
  
~oo00oo~  
The End.  
~oo00oo~ 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I uploaded the story, "Creatures of the Night," the same time as "Mirage" but for some reason I didn't do it properly and had to reload "Creatures". Both stories are rated R, sigh, somehow during the reloading "Creatures" became a PG-13. Anyway the story is back being an R. Thank you. 


End file.
